The Seventh Boy
by Rocky Pan
Summary: Everyone knows Peter's Lost Boys, Slighty,Nibs,Cubby,the Twins,and of course Tootles. But what if there was another one, a new one who didnt quite fit in? How would a cynical and realistic boy survive in Neverland, the place of dreams and flying children?
1. The New Boy

Peter woke to crashing and shouting. He groaned and sat up in his bear skin clad bed.

"What's going on out there?" he called out to the room outside his private quarters. The whole room went quiet and he sighed and stood up. He picked up his green hat from the bedpost and set it on his messy red mop of hair. He walked out to the main room and saw six boys standing rigid. He frowned and then stood up straight.

"Attention!" all the boys stood as he did with their hands slapped against their sides.

"Now," Peter continued, pacing in front of them. "Why was I woken up? Hmm?" he stopped pacing in front of a tall lanky boy in a fox outfit.

"Do you have an answer for me Slightly?" Slightly bit his lip and looked at the other boys from the corner of his eye.

"Oh well umm... Pan... It's just that we thought..." Peter crossed his arms, tired of the stuttering. He turned to another boy, this one with buck teeth and a rabbit costume.

"How about you Nibs? Can you give me a more confident answer?" Nibs gulped but his big mouth was able to explain things more clearly.

"Well. We were hunting and we thought we saw someone. A new boy, wandering the woods."

Peter instantly perked up.

"A new boy? Finally!" he turned to the shortest of the group a boy in a skunk outfit.

"Tootles, take me to where you guys saw this boy. The rest of you camp out here in case he finds this place. Tink's in charge." Tootles ran out ahead of him and he followed, flying because he was too excited to walk.

Tootles led Peter deep into the forest of Neverland until only Peter, not even Tootles, knew exactly where he was.

"Around here Tootles?" he asked with upmost urgency. Tootles shrugged, not sure and being incapable of speech anyways. Peter frowned at the lack of certainty.

"Well. I guess we will just wing it from here. Come on, let's look around." they nodded to each other and started searching together. After a few minutes they heard a young boy calling out into the foliage.

"Someone! Anyone! Anyone there!" Peter followed the sound of the voice and almost bumped into a short boy with black grimy hair dressed in rags.

"Oh hey!" Peter smiled at him and the boy looked at Peter with eyes wide with fear. His voice held a thick British accent.

"W-who are you?" Peter smiled more and bowed low.

"Peter Pan at your service."

The boy stared at Peter, not frightened anymore but confused.

"Peter Pan? You mean like those queer stories that good chap Barrie wrote?"

Peter frowned, having no idea what he's talking about.

"Uh... Sure. Anyways welcome to Neverland, you're here because you don't have any grown-ups taking care of you." the boy nodded, sure now he was dreaming.

"Ok. Well that's true my parents died about two weeks ago. And-"

"Perfect!" Peter grabbed his arm and dragged him back through the jungle. "Come on you have to meet the rest of the boys!" Tootles ran after them, ignoring the fact Peter forgot to mention him.

The boy was pulled into a tree or more under a tree and into a large room.

"Lost Boys! Fall in!" yelps and whoops came from all over the room and five boys dropped from the ceiling landing at attention in front of Peter. The last boy waddled out from behind Peter and took his position at the end.

"Boys! This is-" Peter looked up and down the boy and saw a feather caught in his messy hair.

"This is Feathers. He's our new lost boy." all the boys cheered and smiled at the newly named boy.

"But my name is-" Feathers began to protest but Peter quickly cut him off.

"So feathers, let me introduce you to everyone. These blockheads are my men, the lost boys. The tall one with the fox outfit is Slightly, the rabbit one next to him is Nibs. Then the two raccoons are The Twins, and then the pudgy one is Cubby. And last of all Tootles is the short quiet one." Feathers waved to each though he still wasn't happy about his name change.

"So who's the leader around here?" he looked around for an adult and everyone just laughed.

"Peter of course!" The Twins finally answered when they had controlled their giggles.

"Ya! Pan is the leader!" Cubby nodded matter-of-factly. Peter stood up straighter, proud his boys supported him. Feathers frowned and looked at Peter.

"What about the adults? Some kid in a weird green outfit can't run a whole place." Peter frowned, offended that this boy he saved didn't think he was a good leader.

"The only adults on the island are pirates." Slightly commented.

"Or Indians." Nibs added.

"And either way they aren't us! And we don't need adults! They are just slow and useless" Peter shouted and stalked to the exit. "I'm gonna go find Feathers some real clothes. You all entertain him while I'm gone. Make sure he knows all our rules. Come on Tink!" Tink flew out of her private quarters and the last thing the two heard was Feathers freaking out at the giant firefly.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand him Tink. Why would he question me being in charge?"<p>

Peter flew a few inches off the ground, heading towards a waterfall in the middle of the island.

_Maybe because you are just a boy... And he's used to adults being in charge, he is from the mainland._ Tink rationally commented. Peter frowned and ignored her rationale, preferring to wallow in self-pity.

"I'm not just a boy! I'm an amazing boy! A boy that could have left him in the forest for the bears and lions! But I didn't! And that's how he repays me?"

_Just focus on what you came to do Peter, we will whip him into shape don't worry. _Tink tried to comfort him, if only to stop his whining. Peter sighed but nodded and flew in front of the water fall.

"You check, make sure I can still get in." Tink nodded and flew around to the back of the falls. After a few minutes he returned and nodded.

_Yup. You are all clear._ Peter followed her back behind the water and found the hole separating the pixie world from the rest of Neverland. He squeezed in the small opening and Tink followed. They flew down to a little pixie sized house made from a gourd and Tink knocked on the small bark door.

_Anyone in there?_ She called and another voice came from inside it.

_Just a minute! _

A tall, pretty fairy walked out and smiled at Tink and then up at Peter.

_Oh Tinkerbell! Peter! It's been awhile hasn't it? What can I do for you two? _

Peter smiled and nodded to the tiny female.

"I was wondering if you could make another outfit for a new lost boy of mine. His name is Feathers so could you do something with feathers?" the fairy lady thought a moment then nodded and smiled wide.

_Of course! I think I have just the idea! Give me some time though. Come back when the sun is halfway down the sky, it will be done by then._ Peter sighed, knowing that meant he would have to wait forever.

"Ok. We will come back then I guess." he flew off, out of the tiny fairy sized land and back into Neverland, to waste some time.


	2. Can't Fit In

Peter flew back into Pixie Hollow after a long afternoon of being a tour guide. He had shown the newbie Feathers the whole island and all the wondrous things, creatures and people it held. And throughout the whole time that annoying grown-up like boy argued with Peter's role as leader. Peter sighed and hoped that after he had his outfit he would be more eager to listen. He landed in front of the small house he had visited earlier and Tink knocked on the door once more. The same fairy came out holding a tiny version of what was to be feathers new outfit.

_Here you are Pan. You know what to do._

Peter nodded and carefully took the small garment.

"Thank you very much. I'll go take care of this. Seeya later!" he flew to a small pool of water near the outskirts or the fairy world. He dropped the outfit into the water and watched it grow to just the right size. Once it was correctly scaled he grabbed a stick and retrieved the wet clothing from the pool. It dried instantly as it came out of the water and when Peter had grabbed it he flew out of pixie hollow and back to his underground home.

* * *

><p>Peter walked into the home and quickly called into the gloom.<p>

"Lost Boys! Attention!" all the boys came running in from different angles to stand in front of him in a perfect line. All except Feathers who slowly, defiantly walked over and stood next to Peter instead of in front of him.

"Hey Pete. How's it going chap?" Peter held back a growl and shoved the outfit into the boy's gut.

"Here, just wear this." he spoke through clenched teeth and quietly stalked into his private room, dismissing the others with a wave of his hand. Once he left the other six relaxed and turned angry glances towards Feathers.

"How dare you not listen to Pan!" Slightly shouted. Cubby stood behind him and nodded vigorously.

"Ya! Pan is the leader! He makes the rules" The Twins surrounded Feathers from behind and didn't carry their normal cute grin.

"Ya he tells us what to do-"the first one began.

"-and what not to do" the second one finished and the other echoed the last words.

Tootles seemed the least angry but still he glared up at the grown up boy. Nibs emitted anger but he was more focuses on what Peter was up to behind his bearskin curtain.

"You okay Peter?" he called but didn't get any response.

The other boys took notice and sat around the entrance to Peter's room, calling out occasionally but never getting an answer. Feathers watched them awhile, feeling sorry for their small minds that were so dependent on this naive boy hiding behind a wall. He glanced down at the costume in his hands and frowned. He didn't want to wear it, but it was warmer than what he had on and as night approached he would need that warmth. He sighed and slipped on the outfit, which surprisingly fit him perfectly and was very warm and comfortable. He again turned his attention to the boys huddled around a door frame and he longed to change their minds into realizing how flawed their leader really was.

* * *

><p>Peter quietly crawled through the thick foliage. Behind him, scattered for safety, his six men followed, eyes and ears open. They followed a group of Indians hunting. The Indians had no idea they were also being hunted. Peter stopped when the Indians stopped to examine deer tracks. He motioned behind him and the boys took off to get to their positions. Peter watched the Indians discuss amongst themselves and smiled. They were so helpless. He gave a crow and pounced on the leader of the Indians. His boys followed suit and quickly subdued the three other braves. Peter laughed and looked at the young man he had pinned.<p>

"We win this round Flaming Bear. Tell the chief one point for us!" the brave smiled and nodded.

"Certainly Chief Flying Eagle." Peter got off him and he stood. The other boys laughed and got off their charges and all the Indians bowed to Peter and then held up their hands.

"How Chief Flying Eagle!" Peter returned the farewell and the Indians disappeared into the trees. The lost boys looked at Peter expectantly and he nodded to them.

"Good work boys! Now let's go see what that grump Feathers is up to. He better have a good excuse for missing our game." the boys nodded with straight faces and they all ran back to their tree.

Feathers sat on the community bed, a makeshift pencil and some bark in hand. He was carefully keeping track of how many days he was stuck on the miserable island of Neverland. He stopped and looked up when he heard the whoops and hollers coming from the entrance. He stood as Peter approached him with a slight frown on his face.

"Why didn't you join us Feathers? We caught a nice group of Indians just now." Feathers grunted and stared straight into his piercing green eyes.

"Because it's absolutely ridiculous. I don't understand why you don't just kill those stupid red skins now. They are just play things for you! And those pirates you all hate so much are simply adults caught in this ridiculous child world. I feel sorry for them, having to put up with all of your antics."

Peter frowned only really understanding that he was being insulted.

"Well! If you like the pirates so much why don't you go to their side? Go be a useless deckhand or something! Feathers, you are hereby banished for this house and all of the island forever!" Peter grabbed his dagger and slashed the front of Feathers' outfit. It fell off him revealing the rags from when he first arrived.

"Get out of here pirate." Feathers glared at him but gladly ran out and into the forest.

* * *

><p>Feathers heard the calls of wild animals not far behind him. He had been running for ages, everything was against him. He looked behind him and saw glowing eyes in the ferns. A root pulled up in front of him and tripped him. He fell into the dirt and more roots wrapped around his feet. The whole island was against him, no doubt Pan's doing. The animal sounds came closer and Feathers desperately squirmed to get free of the roots. The animals came closer and Feathers silently cursed Peter over and over in his mind. Suddenly a swipe of a sword hit the roots, slicing Feathers free.<p>

"My boy, you must have made Pan quite upset if he sent the trees after you." a cuffed hand was held out in front Feather's face and he gladly took it. It helped him up and he looked into the face Peter's only enemy. Captain Hook smiled at him and behind more pirates fought of the animals with guns and swords.

"Now, who are boy?" Feathers gulped and looked down at Hook's shiny shoes.

"I was an unwilling Lost Boy. But Peter and I had an argument where I told him to kill the red skins and defended you pirates. So he kicked me out."

Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You defended pirates? Well, then would you care to become one of us? We certainly could use another crewmember."

"As a deck hand?" Feathers frowned and took a step away from Hook.

"No, of course not. I was thinking more along the lines of... Heir. I am getting so old and not one of my scum bags is worthy to inherit my good ship, but you boy. You appear to have potential. Would you care to accept my proposition?" Hook bowed low, purposefully positioning his more fearsome limb, his namesake, behind his back. Feathers looked at him, regardless of his words before; he still knew trusting a pirate was risky.

"Mm... Very well. I accept." Hook gave Feathers his sincerest smile which still came across as a big sneer.

"Fabulous. Come with me." he ushered Feathers through the forest and called behind him.

"You scurvy dogs! Make sure none of Peter's tricks follow us back to the ship!" Feathers smiled, wondering if he could ever have that kind of power.


	3. A Cunning Plan

Feathers sat in Hook's quarters, staring at maps. Apparently because he knew where peter's hideout was he was the official navigator. He didn't really like the job and kept telling them he didn't know where Peter was. Of course no one believed him so he was a prisoner in a luxurious jail. He heard Hook's voice outside the door and pretended to look busy. Hook walked in and flashed a fake smile at him.

"So how are we doing lad?" Feathers didn't reply, trying to look deep in thought.

"Aye, you be thinking. That's a good lad. I'll be checkin in again soon."

He left and Feathers continued to stare blankly at the map, he was going to die. He had to get away but the only way to do that was if there was some big distraction. Maybe he could use the boy to keep the captain's attention.

"Cap'n!" after an hour of planning, Feathers bravely walked out of Hook's quarters.

"Yes me boy?" Hook spun to face him.

"I have a plan to lure Peter Pan to his doom." Hook flashed him a wide grin.

"Aye, and what be this plan?"

Feathers took a breath and collected his thoughts, praying this worked.

"We bring Wendy back sir."

Hook's smile faded.

"Bring that blasted girl back! Why would I ever want to do that!?"

Feathers gulped and stared at Hook's shoes.

"Well sir, she's Peter's greatest weakness. If you bring her from the mainland and capture her. Then you could use her as bait to get Pan."

Hook pondered this a minute, then turned to the small rotund man next to him.

"Smee! I have an idea! Get the crew ready to set sail! We are going to the mainland."

Smee jumped to the task but stopped quickly at the last sentence.

"T-the mainland sir?"

Hook nodded and frowned at Smee's lack of movement.

"Yes the mainland you lazy dog! So get movin before I shove me hook into you!"

Smee winced and backed out of Hook's reach, but still stared at his captain with a troubled look.

"B-b-but sir! How can we get to the mainland? We can't fly." Hook raised his left arm to strike Smee but stopped in mid-swing.

"Aye Smee. That be true." with that he turned and walked past all the crew and Feathers without a word and walked into his cabin. He left the deck in an awkward silence as everyone waited for someone else to say something. Finally Feathers sighed and turned to the confused crew.

"Alright you worthless dogs! We need a trap to get some pixie dust. That means we need Peter. Now, what would he want that's here?"

A few pirates slowly raised their hands while others ignored the boy trying to be captain.

"Well?" Feathers barked, enjoying the flinching he got from the few pirates who were listening to him.

"Weapons!"

"The cap'n!"

"Rum!"

"Treasure!"

Feathers nodded, the last two seemed likely possibilities.

"Ok. How much rum do we have?" all the pirates looked at him horrified. He sighed, quickly realizing they would not relinquish their most precious cargo.

"Ok... Then what about treasure?"

The pirates, happy to stay away from the rum store quickly produced a treasure chest, bursting with gold and jewels. Feathers smiled the gold lighting up his face.

"Ya, this will work perfectly. Set it on the poop deck where it can be easily seen from the island, then go about as normal. Tonight we will get ready to ambush them when they come for the treasure." the pirates did as told and Feathers smiled with anticipation. He was finally going to get out of here, although he really liked this power he was acquiring.

* * *

><p>Feathers waited in the dark with the rest of the crew. Hook had been let in on the plan and was now running the operation, which annoyed Feathers, but he didn't argue. Better Hook get the blame when Peter gets annoyed than him. They all heard giggles as the Lost Boys rowed their small boat up to the Jolly Roger. The boys shushed each other as they grabbed the anchor chain and climbed aboard. Peter swooped in from the air and landed quietly in front of the chest. He pushed open the lid once all his boys were surrounding him. They all marveled at the incredible amount of treasure. Hook held his eager pirates back, waiting for the perfect time. Peter close the chest and hopped on it, announcing quietly, but proudly what they would do with the treasure once they stole. All the boys silently cheered and hook gave the signal. The pirates all entered from the must and surround Peter and his men. Peter quickly locked swords with Hook and somehow they fought their way up to the top mast.<p>

"Give up boy!" Hook disarmed Peter and pushed him down to the mast pole, his sword pointed at Peter's neck.

"Never!" Peter smiled and looked back down as a shimmering light covered the Jolly Roger. Feathers, who had avoided most of the fighting, watched with satisfaction. It was all working exactly as planned. Tinkerbell covered the ship with dust and Peter and the boys quickly escaped with the treasure. As the ship flew into the sky, Hook cursed Peter but, like Feathers, he knew the plan had gone perfectly. Hook turned back to his crew and shouted orders to them.

"To the mainland, we have a Wendy to find."

Feathers had heard of a Wendy Darling while he was still with his parents, he knew he could easily get her address with little work. They stopped by his old neighborhoods school, what was left of it; apparently bombs had the littered England. They stopped there and Feathers easily found the address of a Wendy Darling, though she was no longer a student, which seemed strange. With Feathers help they found the house and the crew quickly abducted a girl that they found in a bedroom of the house. She fussed a lot and Feathers watched the squirming bag with some interest as they flew past the giant clock he had forgotten the name of. Hook cursed and yelled at his men as planes, more advanced than Feathers had ever seen, raced past the flying ship. He frowned and wondered if time could have possibly passed by that much since had last been here. He considered this for a while until they made it back to Neverland and landed safely in cannibal cove once more. Then he focused on Hook, gloating to Smee about his brilliant plan to kill Pan. Smee quickly summoned a beast from the water and Hook prepared to face Peter. Feathers saw Peter quickly diving for Hook but decided to keep it quiet. Hook cursed Pan as Peter stole his hat and started messing around with all the crew members and Hook's patience. The silly boy was almost trapped, caught by his weakness, and Hook was almost trapped, mesmerized by his nemesis' demise. Feathers gathered his small pack of things, and prepared to make a speedy and quiet departure from the Jolly Roger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: ok in case you didnt get it, this takes place during Return To Neverland. so... ummm... ya. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW THANKS!<strong>


	4. New Paths

Feathers wandered into the Neverwoods. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide in here forever. Peter knew this place better than Feathers knew his hand. Not to mention that boy controlled the whole island to do his bidding. He had to get off the island, but how and what would he do once he truly escaped? He pondered everything as he scrambled over the tough terrain the forest greeted him with. He ended up on the other side of the forest, on the opposite shoreline. He saw Skull Rock in the distance, looming over the horizon. Behind it was a small black dot, which made Feathers squint. It was something, maybe land, he wasn't sure but he knew he had to figure it out. He considered swimming to Skull Rock but the trip would be far too exhausting. He sighed and then thought about something he had seen in Hook's map. A small waterfall, labeled Pixie Hollow.

He found the waterfall easily enough, but now he had to figure out how to get up to the point he could enter the Hollow from. If he could fly it would be easy, but then he wouldn't be there. He waited in a bush and looked around for any way to get safely to the middle of the waterfall. Instead he spotted something even better, a fairy, a boy one, lazily making his way to the waterfall. He was still close to the ground and not far from Feathers. Feathers knew this was as good an invitation as any and advanced quickly on the fairy boy. He tackled the little creature before it even realized it was being ambushed. Feathers grabbed the wings of the boy and ran back to the beach as quickly as possible. The fairy boy squirmed but didn't make a sound until they reach the beach and Feathers stopped.

"Now, fairy, you will give me enough pixie dust to get to that way distant island. Got it?"

The fairy nodded and smiled up at Feathers.

"I understand, but there's no need to hold me so tight, I'm your fairy after all."

"What?" Feathers gave him a confused look.

"Well, you see, every fairy has a human they came from. I came from you, and something told me you would be needing me, so I waited out there. Now please, this hurts my wings."

Feathers paused before letting go; he wasn't sure whether or not to trust this seemingly sincere fairy. But when he let go, the fairy stayed in front of him, fluttering its wings happily.

"Thank you, now, to that island!" he flew quickly around Feathers, surrounding him with dust. Feathers lifted easily off the ground and took off to the land past skull rock, his fairy following just behind him.

"I'm Terence by the way."

"Nice to meet you Terence. I'm... I'm Raven, aren't I?"

"Whatever you want to be sir."

"Then I'm Raven."

Raven and Terence found an island, far out in the Neversea but still attached to the world. They made their home there, finding plenty of food and water to support themselves for a long while. Raven watched as the world continued on the distant Neverland, always wondering if he could ever return. He would then look upward at the ever shining second star to the right, and think about the mainland.

* * *

><p>Raven steadily forgot more about his old family and become all the more independent, and more intent on leaving the island one day. He watched the sun dip below the horizon, ending another day in this terrible land. Terence sat on his shoulder, watching the sun dip with a completely different outlook.<p>

"Isn't the sun pretty?" he chimed with a sigh. Raven frowned and ignored the cheerful tone behind Terence's voice.

"I'm leaving. Tomorrow I'm leaving this island for good. This whole place for good. I'm going to the mainland."

"What!?" Terence exclaimed and fell off Raven's shoulder. "But why? I mean we are doing well here, we have a good home and food and water and..." he searched for something else. "And you can understand me! That's amazing! I mean I thought only Peter could understand us, but you can too and..."

Terence paused; realizing Raven wasn't paying attention to his reasons at all. Terence sighed and dropped to his shoulder again.

"Fine. But you are making a big mistake. And, I can't go with you. I'm staying here, but I help you leave." Raven nodded, figuring Terence wouldn't follow him this time.

"Thanks Terence. Now, let's get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." Raven stood up and brushed his rags off and then went back to his little hut, tomorrow he was leaving, finally.

It was late, the moon had already risen, but Raven still sat on the shore of his little island.

"Why did we wait so long Terence?"

"Because, Peter would have seen you during the day, now come on, it's time." Raven sighed and stood up straight as Terence covered him in the familiar dust.

"Now," Terence stopped in front of his face and hovered there. "Follow the star and think about where you want to end up, it's that simple, you'll end up there and then all you have to do is find your family. So time probably has past so things may be slightly different. Good luck Raven."

"Thanks Terence, for everything." Raven smiled at his fairy companion and took off into the sky, towards the brightest star.

* * *

><p>Raven landed on a roof of a tall building in London. Everything was different and foreign to him, the architecture advanced far past what he had ever seen. He frowned and looked down at the streets, which were covered with hard black stuff. A few vehicles past, but they were sleek and smaller, more compact than what Raven had ever seen. He searched the cityscape for anything familiar. He found comfort in one building, the huge clock tower, which stood as it always had, only now surrounded by newer buildings. The clock struck midnight and its ding dong resounded through the night. But with all the new night sounds, it barely broke the seemingly natural flow of things. He took off into the air again and looked for a place to stay the night. He found gardens that were in the center of the bustling town and settled in a tree for the night.<p>

"Timothy, there's a boy in this tree!"

"A boy? Darlene really?"

"No Timothy I am positively serious! Come and see for yourself!" Raven moaned quietly as footsteps approached his resting place.

"By George! Charlene you were telling the truth!"

"I said I was Timothy. But, what should we do? Do you think he is a runaway or an orphan perhaps?"

"I am not sure, let's ask him. Hey chap!?"

Raven felt a tap on his shoulder and raised his head slowly. A middle aged man stared at him, with a curious expression on his face. Behind the man a woman about the same age watched with even more curiosity.

"Hmm?" Raven blinked and tried to remember where he was.

"Hey chap, are you alright?" Raven blinked again when he realized he was being addressed.

"Who, who are you?" Raven rubbed his eyes and sat up, but he forgot about being on a thin branch and fell out of the tree. The woman gasped and the man quickly leaned over and caught Raven, setting his carefully down onto the ground. Raven stood quickly, the shock of falling waking him up fully. He noticed with annoyance that he only reached to the man's stomach. The man smiled down at him and kneeled to meet him at his level.

"What's your name boy?"

"Raven." Raven replied curtly.

The man nodded and smiled wider.

"Well Raven, do you have any parents?"

"I must have at one point. Or I wouldn't have been here. But currently they are... They died a while ago." the woman gasped again and pushed past the man, kneeling in front of Raven, only a few inches from his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Raven, are you from an orphanage, or, do you have a home?" Raven shook his head, and managed a small shy smile at this woman who seemed to show genuine concern.

"Well that is positively outrageous! Who wouldn't want to house such a bright and handsome youth. Now, you just come with me Raven and I'll get you all nice and washed up, and before you know it you will be warm by a fire!"

She held out her hand and Raven paused and considered this. From their looks and speech, they were upper class. And the woman certainly was wrapped around his finger, yea this was a good choice for him, it was fate. He grabbed the woman's hand and she quickly led him through the park, to a sleek black vehicle with a driver who opened the door for Raven and the couple. As Raven stepped into the vehicle he smiled to himself and whispered.

"Well that was easy."


	5. A Charmed Life And An Old Friend

Raven groaned as his alarm went off. He rolled over in his bed and tried to ignore the noise. A knock on his door made him hide deeper in his blankets.

"Master Raven, I regret to inform you that you do have school today." Raven groaned loudly this time and the man walked up to his bed. "Master Raven?"

Raven flipped over in bed and glared up at the professionally dressed man, his family's butler.

"I realize this Fredrick, but I don't want to get up." his butler smiled and turned to grab Raven's school uniform out of his closet.

"Well once more I apologize, but education is important master Raven. Remember two years ago when you came here and you could barely read, much less write."

Raven frowned and sat up, rubbing his silk pajamas.

"Yes, and I appreciate schooling, but why must it be so early?"

"Why sir, it is almost 9:00, most children are at school by 8:00."

Raven sighed and grabbed the uniform handed to him.

"Yes, but I am not them, and I still have to wake up at 9:00. Which I believe is still too early. Now," he walked into his private washroom and set his uniform on a hook.

"Could you get my breakfast ready, I'll be down in a jiffy."

"Of course master Raven." Fredrick bowed quickly and walked out of the room to do raven's bidding.

Raven closed the door to his washroom and quickly changed into his uniform for the prep school his father was chairman for. School wasn't his favorite thing, but it was certainly better than being uneducated living alone on a small island. Raven sighed and slowly walked down the spiral staircase to the dining room. Fredrick walked out of the kitchen, holding a bowl full of Lucky Charms and some eggs and bacon on a plate. He laid them in front of raven and bowed.

"Here you are sir, I'll be right back with your juice." he disappeared into the kitchen again and returned with a small glass of orange juice. He set it by the food and then looked at raven.

"Do you need anything else sir?" Raven bit into a piece of bacon and considered this question.

"Yes," he said after swallowing. "I need my iPad."

"Of course." Fredrick scurried off to get the electronic while Raven dug into his meal. Fredrick came back and handed the iPad to Raven and went back to the kitchen to clean.

Raven sat alone at the long dining table, checking his email and Facebook on his iPad. He checked his tweets and then continued to eat his breakfast. When he finished his meal he walked outside where a limo waited for him. He stepped into it and the driver took off to his school. He remembered the first time he rode in this limo, when his parents adopted himafter finding him in the park. He knew he should forget about that, about that previous life he had, but he would never forget the greenclad kid. The boy who wouldn't grow up, and acted like an idiot. He frowned, trying to change his thoughts to that of literature and arithmetic.

* * *

><p>Raven sat on his bed, an empty suitcase next to him.<p>

"Why must I go to America? They are all idiots!" Fredrick walked out of his closet, carrying an armload of clothes.

"They are not all idiots master Raven, the school you are going to is highly regarded. And your musical talents won't be ignored."

Raven rolled his eyes and watched as Fredrick packed the clothes in a neat way in the suitcase.

"True, but just because they appreciate good music doesn't mean they can actually make it. I don't see why father is making me do this."

"He didn't make you," his butler rationalized, again heading to his closet for another bundle. "You chose this, he just advised it,come now, you are 18, plenty old enough to make your own decisions. If you don't want to go you don't have to."

Raven frowned and pulled out his newer iPad from a drawer.

"Whatever, just finish packing for me quick, my flight leaves at noon." Fredrick nodded and continued packing without a word. Raven, gathered his personal items and electronics into his carry on backpack and waited for Fredrick downstairs in the living room. His mom walked in and smiled at him.

"My Raven, you are so grown up, I am so proud of you." she pulled him into a hug which he gratefully accepted. "Now, go make friends over there and remember to call me every week. You will always be my little boy, the best little boy ever." Raven blushed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too mother. Goodbye." Fredrick carried his suitcase down the stairs and stood by the door to help Raven load the luggage into the limo. Raven sighed and waved goodbye to his mother, following the older man out to the sleek black car.

Raven walked into the main office of the Juliard campus. He found the office clerk and smiled at her.

"Hello. I am Raven Bennett. I am a new student. Where do I go for accomidations?" the clerk looked up at him and sighed.

"The dorm area. What's your student ID?" Raven frowned, not liking this lady's attitude.

"5-5-0-8-1-6-3" the lady typed the numbers into a bulky computer and then write something down on a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

"Here. That's your dorm number. Anything else?" she asked but her voice showed she really meant 'go away'. Raven shook his head and walked out with the scrap of paper clutched in an annoyed fist.

Raven looked around his dorm room, with it's off-white drapes and peeling paint. He frowned and shook his head.

"Nope. This is not going to work." he wheeled his luggage back out and went to find a better living space.

"Your room is number 391. Please enjoy your time here Mr. Bennett." the hotel manager handed Raven a card key with a smile.

"Thank you very much." Raven took the key and headed to the elevator. The manager dinged a bell and a bellhop grabbed Raven's suitcase and backpack and headed up another elevator. Raven stood alone in the elevator, heading to the sixth floor of the five star hotel. This was much better housing than the dorm rooms of the college, and these people treate him well. He found his room quickly when he stepped out of the elevator and happily met his luggage inside. He sat on his perfectly tight flat bed and sighed. This was more like the college atmosphere he had hoped for, now all he needed was a few friends, maybe a girl or two, then he would be complete.

* * *

><p>Raven saw him instantly, he was easy to spot in the crowd of people coming into the lecture hall. His red hair was unmistakeable and he was conveniently wearing a green shirt, and even with his longish hair, Raven could tell his ears were pointed. He sat down near the front and Raven took a seat next to him. Raven was almost positive it was the same boy, the boy that had kicked him out all those years ago in the weird island. But he had to be totally sure.<p>

"Hey," he turned and smiled at the guy about his age. "I'm Raven." the boy turned and smiled back.

"Hey, I'm Peter. Nice to meet you Raven, you new?" Raven nodded, smiling, but only because he had just confirmed his predictions. This was for sure the boy, and now look, he was grown, in college, the hypocrite.

"Well cool. Mr. Taylor is really cool, his lectures are actually interesting. You'll like this class."

"I'm sure I will enjoy myself." Raven, barely held back laughing out loud at this fun turn of events. Now, this boy had no idea who he was, which meant he had the upper hand.

"Hey, are you British?" Raven nodded.

"Yes, from London actually."

"Cool!" Peter's eyes lit up. "Me too, well I mean I know it doesn't sound like it but, I was adopted when I was just a kid, I've lived in Chicago ever since, then decided to pursue my love of music, you?" Raven absorbed this interesting information about his victim's past.

"Well, I was adopted too after my parents died in a car crash, raised in England, decided to come here to extend my instrumental talent." Peter nodded.

"What instrument do you play?"

"Piano, and flute."

"Cool. Me too. Actually I play many instruments, but my favorite is the piano." Raven continued the small talk until the professor called attention. Then Raven just took notes on the lecture while his thoughts drifted on how to take ahold of this situation and make it work for him. He had this Peter in his hands, he just had to figure out how to show him the error of his old ways.


End file.
